For tools to collect information released on the Internet, a crawler tool has been known. The crawler tool circulates websites on the Internet and stores the content in units of uniform resource locator (URL), that is, in units of pages. Furthermore, on map data, it has been developed to search a name or an address on the Internet and, depending on the number of hits in the result of search, to determine whether it is an error.
In addition, it has been developed to collect rumor information on the Internet, and for each site frosts which the rumor information was acquired, obtain scores in novelty, credibility, influence, and risk, for example, to provide them to users of the rumor information.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-231560    Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-165234
However, in the case of a place-name that is difficult to read, for example, the number of sites that describe incorrect readings may be greater than the number of sites that describe the correct reading. For this reason, it is difficult to determine which is correct or incorrect by the number of search results in a uniform manner. In addition, because the rumor information includes a variety of kinds of information, in order to verify the correctness of a desired piece of information, unnecessary pieces of information may become enormous and efficiency may deteriorate.